Lluvia
by MadGHater
Summary: Ignorarse no es opción pero ¿entonces qué? ¿Se ponen a hablar del clima? No, algo mejor, su perro.


Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a ChiNoMiko y a Bemoov, yo solo los tomo prestados para mis fantasias ocasionales.

NOTA: Esta es mi versión sobre lo que paso entre Sucrette y Castiel después del incidente con Debrah, como buena fan desde el principio lo shipeo con mi personaje.

* * *

Lluvia.

Como si los días últimamente no fuesen ya lo suficientemente deprimentes ahora el universo le mandaba lluvia. Debió coger el paraguas como su madre le aconsejo o abrigarse como dios manda o mínimo guardar un poco de dinero para irse en bus. Pero al parecer ella era estúpida y no hizo nada de lo que tenía que hacer, como siempre, por eso ahora se encontraba en esa situación.

Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no lo noto a su lado, no hasta que la empujo bajo la tormenta, sorprendida, giro la cabeza para identificar al personaje que la mantenía bajo un enorme paraguas. Era la última persona que creyó encontrar tan tarde en el colegio, no solo eso, era el último que le tendería una mano en esa situación.

- No me sorprende que no tengas un paraguas.

- Me sorprende que tengas uno.

Silencio. Ya no uno que reconfortaba, como antes, al contrario, este era incomodo, de esos que te hacen querer correr bajo el mal clima sin importar si te empapas o no.

A él se le veía más mala cara que de costumbre, quizá deseaba haber pasado de largo cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pero le vio ahí, tan desprotegida, abrazándose a si misma para no perder calor que no consiguió ignorarla, además no podía evitar ver el momento como una oportunidad, y es que llevaba meses buscando la forma de regresar a su lado sin parecer un idiota. No se iba a disculpar, sus acciones no fueron las equivocadas, vale, quizá hacerla llorar pero ¿Cómo iba a saber él que el cubo de agua no era su culpa? Que no era vidente, joder.

El parque, vacío, comenzaba a obscurecer. Al parecer la llevaría a casa pero ¿podía asegurarlo? No. El estado de ánimo de Castiel era igual de precario que el clima.

- _Hola, soy nueva y busco alguien que me enseñe esto._

_- ¿Tengo cara de guía turístico?_

_- ¿Siempre tan amable?_

_- Especialmente con las nuevas_

La primera impresión no fue la mejor, ni la segunda, ya que estamos, pero al final del día le mostro la mejor vista de todo el colegio, regalándole su lugar favorito.

Ya casi han cruzado el parque, el ambiente sumado a una corta conversación incomoda no puede ser más triste, y quiere arreglarlo, de verdad que si pero la última conversación aun escuece. Ignorarse no es opción pero ¿entonces qué? ¿Se ponen a hablar del clima? No, algo mejor, su perro.

- ¿Cómo esta demonio?

- Más grande, esta vez si te tumba ya no saldrías entera

Ríen, más por obligación que por ganas pero es un avance ¿no?

A lo lejos un par chicas buscan refugio de la tormenta, pelean, esto le recuerda a sus riñas con Amber y como muchas veces Castiel le ayudo.

_Deja a mi chica._

Eso fue lo que él dijo.

Y sin embargo…

- Escuche que Winged Skull dará un concierto pronto.

- ¿Sí? Debería comenzar a ahorrar.

- Quizá vayamos juntos.

Tarda un rato en responder, un nudo se forma en su garganta. Ambos saben que eso no será así pero es bonito mantener la ilusión.

- Quizá.

Ya han recorrido casi todo el parque y aun no se han dicho nada, se acobardan, tampoco es como si fuese necesario, también podrían hacer como si esas últimas semanas no hubiesen existido, seguir con sus vidas, encontrarse de vez en cuando en el pasillo y pelear, bromear, darse cuenta de lo mucho que tienen en común.

- Hey, después del concierto…

Se calla, cae en cuenta de su error, sin ese concierto nada habría sucedido. La realidad les cae como un balde agua fría, justo ahora da lo mismo tener un paraguas o no, nada será como antes, ya no, porque cuidar lo que dices todo el tiempo no es agradable, le quita algo vital a su relación y tampoco se trata de soltar a bocarrajo algo que pueda abrir las heridas del otro.

Se siente culpable, triste, confundida y a la vez contenta, lo entiende, que él este ahí significa que le importa, lo suficiente como para caminar bajo un diluvio en dirección contraria a su casa.

Inspira, trata de calmarse, ya están frente a su portón.

Le escucha maldecir en voz baja, no sabe si es a ella, al clima o a la situación, sonríe interiormente, seguro que él tampoco.

- Sabes yo… echo de menos tus preguntas estúpidas.

La frase es forzada, en un tono molesto, como escupir un insulto, justo como es Castiel. Esas simples palabras le han costado un esfuerzo increíble, eso seguro, ya esta satisfecha.

- Oye ¿te gusta la lluvia?

Ambos sonríen, esta vez de verdad. Es su forma de decir _Perdona _y _Esta bien._

Cierta tristeza les invade, se besan, es apenas un roce, la despedida silenciosa de aquello que estuvo a punto de ser pero cuya oportunidad fue arrebatada.

- Me gusta.

Ella asiente, parece decir _a mí también, _luego hace un gesto de despedida y corre para refugiarse en la seguridad de su casa.

No, nada será como antes ni tendrán ese futuro perfecto pero al menos ahora pueden hablar sobre nada en los pasillos y sentirse felices por ello.

* * *

Gracias por leer, si tienes alguna critica constructiva sera muy bien recibida :D


End file.
